


For Science

by accio_hufflepuff_power



Series: Sanders Sides Smut One Shots [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bondage, Double Penetration, Hemipenis, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, cumming untouched
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 23:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_hufflepuff_power/pseuds/accio_hufflepuff_power
Summary: Logan is very intrigued by Deceit, maybe a little too intrigued. First by his scales, then his eyes, and, well, he can’t help but be curious about other things… underneath his clothing. Logan asks, justifying that it’s “for science”. It’s only partially true. Deceit allows it though.





	For Science

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SimplyLeez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyLeez/gifts).



Logan had no idea how he ended up like this. No, that’s a lie. It was definitely for science. He had feelings for the other side, but damn it that’s not what he want to focus on. He had Deceit sitting on the edge of his bed. It all honestly was a quest that had the sole purpose of finding out if Deceit’s scales were smooth or slimy. As he felt that incredibly soft snake skin, his feelings may have gone into overdrive. The most important ones being that he was so in love with him and that he really wanted to see Dee always looking as blissed out as he was when he was caressing his scales. Logan walked into his room, he had to talk some stuff out before he could proceed with his rather... sexual experiment. He already knew about Logan’s bondage kink. He wasn’t really subtle when he made the trap in the kitchen.

~~~  
Deceit was willing to do anything Logan asked for the sake of his experiment, which honestly summed up was “Logan just wants to discover how Deceit is in bed,” and honestly he was ok with that. They kissed for a while, nothing too fast and serious. Tiny little pecks to Deceit and Logan exploring each other’s mouth. It was utterly pleasant and a little foreign. Deceit’s tongue was forked and, god, Logan ran with the wild fantasies playing in his head as the kisses kept getting a tad more needy. Deceit pushed Logan down to lay his head on soft pillows. He summoned some pretty yellow silk ribbons to tie Logan up, his signature color to let Logan know he was his tonight. 

Deceit tied Logan’s wrists to Logan’s bed post. He wanted Logan to be able to enjoy his kink as well as his “experiment.” Logan’s cock twitched as he tested the bonds, they we surprisingly well tied. He yelped as Deceit lowered his partly naked body down on top of Logan. He had Logan between his thighs and lips nipping at Logan’s neck. Logan hummed and then gasped as he felt something sharp against his neck because Deceit was smiling as he peppered tiny hickies. “Dee? Do you have fangs?” “No, I’m non-poisonous. I just have really sharp teeth.” Thank god that Logan and Deceit agreed that lying wouldn’t help Logan’s research and agreed to keep it out of the bedroom, he was sure he would’ve safe worded out.

Deceit took the opportunity to grind his clothed cocks directly into Logan’s bare one. Logan looked up at Deceit in shock. From the extensive research, Logan knew that snakes had something called a “hemipenis.” A hemipenis literally just means that they have two dicks, but knowing that he has one was the most arousing thing in that moment. Logan just felt them both from that single grind, dick being rubbed on both sides with two equally hard appendages. God that turned Logan on, he momentarily tried to touch them and then felt the binds holding him back. He was loving being at Deceit’s mercy. “Such a needy boy. Maybe I’ll let you touch them next time,” Deceit whispered in his ear. “May I see them please? I promise to be good,” Logan whispered back and god he had no idea where that came from.

Deceit got off the bed to take off his underwear. He had his back to Logan, “Lo, please be nice. I haven’t exactly done this before. I’m a little embarrassed.” “Anything Dee.” Deceit turned around, both dicks fully hard. Individually, they both were kinda average to took at, most interesting being that they both resembled human anatomy. He knew together, they could fucking wreck him. He felt his mouth water at that. Deceit couldn’t tell what was happening in his head, but he knew that Logan’s pupils dilating and mouth dropping was enough to make him smirk.

“Logan, I’m gonna let you instruct me from here, I don’t want to hurt you” Logan couldn’t stop the whisper that came out of his shocked mouth, “please hurt me.” They stared at each other, both knowing that the comment was genuine. “Dee, you take the lead. I am interested to see how you react in Dom mode and me, well, in Sub mode. Maybe next time...” Logan was fully prepared to be wrecked in the name of science, he licked his lips when he finished his sentence. 

Deceit just knew Logan would want to know how it feels to have both his cocks inside of him, and well Deceit was interested to know what it felt to have both of them inside of Logan. He was very nervous considering he’d never had sex with anyone before. He knew that this kind of thing was a build up and a process, he truly didn’t want to hurt him. Deceit summoned a bottle of lube from the mind place and a quick cleaning spell, mostly because he knew that Logan was unprepared and didn’t account for this escalation. He put some of the lube on his fingers to test the consistency, it was thick and gel like. It was perfect.

He took careful time stretching Logan out until he could take four fingers easily. It’s long and oddly painful to hear Logan’s breathless pants and moans and not being able to give him anything yet. Logan’s leaking and god he looks like he’s so close. When Deceit decides that Logan is probably fully stretched out, he takes some more lube and strokes one cock and then the other. He takes it slow, he grips one and slowly starts sliding into Logan. Logan gasps and accidentally clinches around Dee.

Deceit starts trying to relax Logan back, he holds Logan thigh and starts rubbing it lovingly. He feels Logan loosen up slightly, he takes his fingers and starts stretching him out while one cock was still inside of him. It’s honestly fascinating that Logan stretches out more, like he was made to take him. Deceit takes the opportunity to slide in his other dick, Logan has tears streaming down his face but still smiling. He adds some more lube and slowly thrust into him once and Logan tenses. 

Deceit looks up to see Logan open mouthed, eyes rolling back, hands clenched, back arching, and feeling his thighs trembling, feeling before seeing Logan cum between them. It takes a few moments for Logan to recover but when he does he is begging and panting for Deceit to move. He felt so full and overstimulated in the best way possible. Maybe it was a little “slutty,” but god Logan wanted Deceit to wreck him until he couldn’t move or think.

Dee started at a very slow pace, that would not do for Logan. Logan wanted fast and ruthless, as Dee slid back into him Logan pushed his hips to meet Deceit’s and it was mind-blowing. They locked eyes and Logan pleaded for Dee to use him anyway he liked. He did, and by the time Dee was close to cumming himself, Logan had brutal looking hickies and came seven times. “I’m close Lo.” He have a few hard thrusts and Deceit came filling Logan with the cum coming out of both of his cocks. When Logan realized this he gasped and came for the eighth with a singular word escaping past his lips, “oh.”

Logan slumped back onto the pillows unmoving and breathing harshly. Deceit pulled out of Logan very slowly and got an annoyed grunt from the side underneath him. “Lo, are you alright?” The only response he got was a small hum. He decided to conjure some things to clean him up. After he was clean, he moved Logan into a position that Logan could use to cuddle into him. Much to Dee’s surprise, he did cuddle up to him. He decided to find Logan’s phone and type out any and all things he knew that were different about him than the other sides. He locked it and put it back and fell asleep holding Logan.


End file.
